Kyle
Kyle is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu, I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu Challenges Who the Hell is ___? (won) Thread Spamming (won) 21 Flags (won) 3 Hour Spamming (won) Sliding Puzzle (lost) Contestant Gameplay Kyle was assigned to the dominant Macuata tribe at the start of the game and easily cruised past the first four challenges as Macuata dominated all of them. However, a seed of mistrust was placed amongst the others as they found him to be a sketchy and shady individual. When the tribe swap occurred on Day 7, Kyle found himself swapped to the Cakaudrove tribe with fellow Macuata members, Ty and Jim. After losing the next challenge, the other members of the tribe (Clair, Michael, and Reed), wanted to eliminate a Macuata member to reduce their numbers come merge time. Ty and Jim eventually agreed since they couldn't trust Kyle and he was eliminated in a 6-1-1 vote the following night becoming the fifth person to leave the game. He casted his Black Vote for Clair. Voting History I & N's Survivor: Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (lost) Gift Grabbing Galore (won) Survivor Trivia (lost) Complicated Quad (won) Spamming for Days (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Who to Cut? (lost) Who the Hell is?! (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Contestant Gameplay Kyle was the other contestant from Vanua Levu chosen to return as he was royally screwed over by the tribe swap going from the winning Macuata tribe to the losing Cakaudrove team. He immediately came into the game and formed a strong bond with returning fail Harry B. Together the duo formed the majority Fails active alliance that eliminated Spicoli. But, they hit a small rough patch when Renny flipped on them to eliminate Adrian over Michael. The duo believed it was Tiffany's doing, but it was actually Renny and they planned to eliminate her next chance they got. However, they won out to the merge and went in at a 6-4 numerical advantage over the Fans. From there, Kyle stuck with Harry B., and with the additions of Tiffany, Nick, and occasionally Jacob, he made it all the way to the Final 6. However, it was here that he was blindsided by his two closest allies when he was seen as having the best chance of winning the game due to his social prowess and consistent physical gameplay. He was voted out in a 2-2-2 vote, 2-1-0 revote over Renny and Tiffany becoming the 5th Jury Member. Kyle's all-around nice attitude and great social gameplay allowed him to win Hero of the Season. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Puzzle Race (lost) Tribal Endurance (won) Whose in Charge Here? (lost) Contestant Gameplay Kyle was one of the more deserving competitors to return for All Stars as he managed to redeem himself with a solid 6th place finish in India as a returning Failure. Kyle was selected with Nasty's third pick, and fifth overall, making him a part of Team Nasty at the start of the game. Coming into the game, Kyle looked to play a more villainous personality as he was eliminated in India due to his nice personality towards others. Team Nasty ended up losing three of the first four challenges, but Kyle remained safe as he decided to sell out his former India castaways to make it deeper in the game by teaming up with Cole to play both sides. When the swap occurred, Kyle was sent with Jacob G. over to Otok putting him in minority by reuniting him with his buddy Nick. However, Nick was blindsided after Otok lost their first post swap challenge since he and Kyle were sketchy in the others' eyes. Knowing that he would be next, Kyle helped his tribe win the next immunity challenge. However they lost the following one and he had to try and earn the others' blessings to survive the vote. However, Kolby recognized Kyle as a threat to his game if he made merge so he made up numerous lies to get Kyle voted out. While not everyone believed him, there was nothing that could be done to prevent the vote from occurring and Kyle was eliminated by a 5-1 vote as the seventh person voted out of the game. Kyle was awarded the Best PreMerger award as the hosts felt he played the best game out of the players who failed to make the merge and jury. Voting History Kyle Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants